theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron Meets Megatrons
Plot Megatron lies on a metal bed, taking a stasis nap, when he dreams he’s on a mountain. A Dark Figure rises from smoke, and talks to Megatron. The Decepticon asks who the figure is. He replies as the Destroyer of all Worlds. The figure tells him that he wants power, to head to a portal that was created. Megatron sees this, and sees sub-portals open up, where dark figures come out. They later combine with Megatron and form a new dark figure. The Original one reveals this is the key to Power. As part of his face is revealed, Megatron awakes, and shoots a hole in the ceiling. Shockwave is there, on a computer scanning outer space. Megatron asks what has happened in the last few Megacycles. Shockwave has revealed that a portal has been detected far away, near Junkion. Megatron, realizing this is what the figure said, declares that Shockwave and Ravage shall follow him to the portal. Cybertron is in a state of emergency. Megatron recently has sent an Armada of Decepticons to take Tyger Pax, the Well of Allsparks, and Praxus. Among this warriors are Team Charr. Optimus gets Fortress Maximus to shoot Energon at them. Part of the Armada is destroyed. Optimus activates his Powermaster upgrade, and activates Level 5: Attacking the armada. Rodimus arrives, and uses his ship, the Athenaius, to attack the ships. Thunderblast (male) arrives at the Well of Allsparks. He attacks it, but Alpha Trion arrives and wards him off. The Armada retreats. Bumblebee contacts Optimus, who sees his upgrades. Bumblebee tells him of the Shattered Glass universe. Bumblebee reveals the portal that has just opened. Optimus alarmed that Megatron may bring Doomsday by finding something like Omega Doom from another universe; he takes Rodimus and Arcee on the Elite Guard ship to travel to the portal. Bumblebee reports that he, Sari, and Ironhide will head there. It’s then that Megatron and his group leave Kaon, Bumblebee later leaves, and Optimus later then Bumblebee leaves Cybertron. In Kaon, Oil Slick is with Starscream. Oil Slick mentions how they need more Energon. Starscream replies that Megatron will lead them, and they will rule Cybertron. Oil Slick says he’s acting like Lugnut, and reveals his true motives. He reveals he hates Megatron, and reminds Starscream about all the things he’s down. Betray Megatron, almost kill him, create clones, and take control of the Decepticons. Starscream calls him a traitor, but more talk makes him start to remember. These Memories drive him mad, asking himself who he is. He remembers battling Megatron, taunting him, getting blown by him. Starscream asks himself if he did all of those things. Bumblebee is in a Space Ship Ratchet, and Professor Sumdac built named the Atlantis, named after the legendary city. Sari begins to feel something…. Dark. Bumblebee asks what’s wrong. Sari says she feels like something… evil is in this area. Ironhide then sees the Decepticon’s ship, the Kaon Cruiser. Sari says she senses Megatron, but not only is he more powerful than ever, but it’s like…. Something even more evil is on there. Bumblebee asks what could be more powerful than Megatron. Sari says she doesn’t know… but it also feels …. Ancient. The Decepticons detect the Atlantis. Ravage and Shockwave attack it, and Ironhide must battle alone. Ironhide activates his sword and kicks some Deception butt. Ironhide destroys parts of the ship. Ironhide is able to damage Ravage but Ironhide is captured by Shockwave. Bumblebee puts the ship in Auto-pilot. Bumblebee joins the fight. Meanwhile, on the Kaon Cruiser, Sari sneaks to the front, where Megatron awaits. Megatron gloats on how today; the very-source of power the Dark Figure wants him to seek will make him more powerful. Sari knows that something is very wrong. Prowl talks to her, warning her to be careful. For the Dark Figure is the Ultimate danger, even more than Megatron. Megatron sees Sari, and warns her to retreat or feel his force. Sari decides to step up, The Allspark, on the Elite Guard ship starts acting up, Optimus taking notice. Sari transforms into an Ultimate Sari. 4 robots are made and combine with Sari to become Ultimate Sari. The Two battle, and as the battle rages on. Optimus realizes that something weird has been happening. Alpha Trion’s disappearance, Vector Prime, the effects from the Siege of Kaon, the Shattered Glass event. Now, this is happening. Optimus becomes worried that something bigger than ever is happening. Rodimus advises him that everything will be solved soon. Optimus hopes, as they near the location. Bumblebee frees Ironhide, and the duo damage the Kaon Crusher. Megatron throws Ultimate Sari to the wall. The Two ships crash and they all enter a space bridge. They enter space, and see the portal. Megatron activates his weapons and pushes them away. Optimus arrives, and demands Megatron to give up. The Dark Figure tells Megatron to use Project Mirror to open sub-portals. Megatron says that is only for making people the opposite of what they are. The Figure tells him to do it. Megatron commands Blitzwing to teleport Kaon to where he is. Kaon is moved, and from Shockwave’s lab, Project Mirror is a laser beam, to shoots into the portal. There, sub-portals are created. A Dark Blast and Laughter comes, and reveals…. 8 beings. They introduce themselves as… Megatron, Megatron, Megatron, Megatron, Megatron, Megatron, Megatron, and Megatron. Megatron (Animated) tells them to attack the Autobots and receive power. A Big Battle begins destroying many meteorites. However, as they battle, the Allspark sends energy into the Elite Guard ship, and reveals…. Sigma Supreme. Sigma Supreme battles a bunch of transformers, and then Kaon disappears with the Megatrons. Sigma Supreme takes Optimus and the rest back to Earth, where they prepare for a big battle. In Kaon, Megatron greets the Megatrons, and begin to create plans. ''Yessssssss. '' Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100